Elricest is love
by Ichigo-loveuse
Summary: elricest ! Spoiler fin de l'anime, pas de scénes choquantes. YAOI ! léger Royai.


**Auteur : ichigo-loveuse**

** je ne posséde aucun des persos de fma ** dommage ...

** attention YaOi (relation entre hommes) et inceste. mais pas de lemon.**

**1ére fic !**

**Attention spoilers fin de l'anime !**

Alphonse soupira pour la troisième fois de la journée. Le général Roy Mustang l'avait chargé de recopier tout ses rapports simplement parce qu'il avait laissé entrer un chat dans les cuisine à Central !

« Je n'aurais jamais dû réussir le concours des alchimistes d'états … Ed n'est pas revenu pour autant ! »

Son frère lui manquait éperdument. Si il ne s'était pas sacrifié pour qu'Al retrouve son corps, il aurait eu 18 ans hier. Mais voilà 2 ans que le jeune blond avait disparu, laissant un Alphonse entier mais avec un trou de mémoire de 4ans ! Il s'était décidé à devenir alchimiste d'état et avait mis un point d'honneur à le réussir du premier coup comme son frère. Il ramassa un dossier et continua de penser à son frérot.

Il faisait sombre. Ed ne voyait rien. Si hoheneim avait calculé juste, il se trouvait dans le monde d'Alphonse, prés de central. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant, c'était une brume dense et noire.

« Saleté de père ! Je suis sur qu'il s'est gouré ! ».

Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à cette luminosité et il crut distinguer le toit de la bibliothèque de central. Le paysage s'éclairci d'un coup, à moins que se ne fut ces yeux qui acceptaient enfin de se plier à la lumière de ce monde. Et il le reconnut : son monde.Celui de son frère.

« OOOUUAAAISS ! » hurla t-il, sentant son cœur s'envoler.

Oui, Al était ici, il en était sur. Il allait demander à Roy Mustang où était partit son frère après sa disparition et il le pourrait enfin le retrouver !

Edward courut, courut jusqu'à l'imposant bâtiment de central, gravit les marches 8 par 8, toujours en hurlant, renversa au passage quelques officiers totalement médusés devant cette furie blonde en laquelle ils pensaient reconnaître le full metal alchimiste, censé être disparu depuis plusieurs années. Il arriva enfin au bureau de Mustang et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pieds, sans faire gaffe à la pancarte marquée « général » dessus.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il vit Alphonse à la place de l'alchimiste de feu.

Alphonse bégaya, la surprise lui ayant fait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Ed…EDWARD?

Alphonse ! Hurla ed

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ed appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alphonse tandis que ce dernier le serrait à l'étouffer, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux blonds d'ed. Tout deux pleuraient.

Roy Mustang, alerté par tant de bruit, revint précipitamment du bureau de son adjointe avec qui il flirtait, et s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Edward ?

Notre blondinet préféré se décolla de son frère à contrecoeur et sourit à Roy. Il lui avait presque manqué !

de retour et entier !dit-il en exhibant son bras droit fait de chair et d'os.

Comment est-tu rentré ?

Hoheneim a réussi à ouvrir la porte pour moi … il ne m'a pas dit de quelle manière mais je crois qu'il a promit sa vie en échange …

papa ! s'écria Al, tu vois qu'il t'aime, il s'est sacrifié pour toi !

de toute façon il m'a dit que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était en vie et que ce corps était plus que tiré à bout. Mais je suis perdu, j'ai besoin d'explications … que fait Al ici ?

je suis alchimiste d'état moi aussi frérot , répondit Al, j'ai passé le concours l'année dernière ! Je vis à Central dans un bel appartement pas loin du Q.G !

Edward, vas-tu continuer à travailler pour l'armée maintenant que tu es revenu ? demanda Roy

je pense que j'ai encore quelques dettes à régler envers vous et les autres, colonel, et je n'avais jamais imaginé ce que je voulait faire de ma vie après avoir retrouvé le corps d'Alphonse ; mais ce qui est sur c'est que je n'arrêterais jamais l'alchimie …

bien, dit Mustang, je vais donc remettre à jour ton dossier ! Je suis vraiment soulagé de te revoir parmi nous, Ed... Alphonse est bien trop grand pour que je lui fasse des remarques sur sa taille mais toi …

QUI EST 7 FOIS PLUS PETIT QUE SON CADET ? Hurla ed

un peu de respect jeune homme, rigola Roy, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, cependant moi si, je suis général des armées ! Cela dit tu as grandi ce n'est plus drôle ! 

Après avoir pris congé de l'alchimiste de feu, les deux frères allèrent se promener dans la ville. Alphonse s'amusa en voyant son frère redécouvrir cette ville qui avait été le décor principal de leurs aventures.

« Tu m'a manqué niisan, dit-il, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à toi ! Je faisais des cauchemars la nuit, seul dans mon appartement, je t'appelais mais tu n'étais pas là et …..

Sa voix se brisa. Ed ne dit rien mais pris la main de son frère. Ils marchèrent ainsi, silencieusement, savourant juste le bonheur d'être ensemble. Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Alphonse, Ed reprit la parole :

« Sympa ton appart frangin !

notre appart tu veux dire, sourit le cadet,….. Car tu vas rester avec moi maintenant n'est ce pas ? Repris t-il précipitamment.

je ne t'ai pas retrouvé pour partir ailleurs aussitôt ! Je ne te quitterais plus jamais Al, je t'ai perdu une fois et je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise frangin, tu m'entends ? PLUS JA-MAIS, martela t-il.

Rassuré, Al ouvrit la porte.Ed resta sans voix. L'appartement était décoré avec goût et une énorme bibliothèque occupait presque toute une pièce, remplie de bouquins d'alchimie.

waw, s'écria Edward, retrouvant l'usage de la parole, tu n'as pas lésiné sur les livres !

je voulais absolument te retrouver, niisan….

Alphonse s'occupa du dîner pendant que Ed s'installait.

je dors où Al ?

Euh … il n'y a qu'un lit je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt, répondit le jeune brun, penaud

pas grave on dormira ensemble … , rit Edward, ça me rappellera quand on était petit … on ne pouvait pas s'endormir si l'autre n'était pas à côté ! »

Al cuisinait bien mieux qu'avant, remarqua Edward, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il trouvait aussi son frère sublime, il n'avait pas vu son corps depuis 6 longues années et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Al rougit légèrement en voyant le regard insistant de son frère.

« Dis donc Al, les cheveux longs c'est pour m'imiter ?

ça te dérange grand frère ? Je trouve que ça me va bien …

oui c'est vrai ! Mais quand tu auras plus de classe que ton aîné on en reparlera … » dit Ed en souriant malicieusement.

Alphonse rougit encore une fois.Lui aussi n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler son frère, il le trouvait incontestablement beau, et de plus il ressemblait vraiment à un adulte maintenant.

Ed continua dans sa lancée :

« Tu as du avoir pleins de filles aux trousses Al ! Hé ! Ne rougit pas et raconte tout à ton grand frère !

Mm pas vraiment … je n'y ai fait pas trop attention tu sais, je passais mon temps dans mes bouquins à chercher des solutions pour te ramener …

Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'ennuis Al, depuis le début je n'ai …

suffit, coupa Al, regarde nous en ce moment, entiers et ensembles, oublie le passé, on est tout les deux responsables mais on a réparé tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, il faut penser à l'avenir !

Ed sourit et se détendit.

tu as raison … pensons à l'avenir, mais aussi au présent, et en ce qui me concerne je suis mort de fatigue ! Je vais me coucher ! »

Plus tard dans la nuit, Alphonse regardait son frère dormir. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait peur de s'endormir de se réveiller seul au petit matin, comme si son retour n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« Dors un peu Al, dit le blond sans même ouvrir les yeux.

j'ai peur que tu t'envole, niisan. »

Edward se retourna et attira son frère dans ses bras, qui se blottit contre sa poitrine, manquant de s'étouffer tellement il le serrait fort.

Le matin les surpris, toujours enlacés.

« Bonjour niisan ! bien dormi ?

ouais … quand je pense que je vais retourner bosser dés aujourd'hui … ça me fout les boules ! Mais au moins on sera ensemble ! »

Roy Mustang observait la cour de Central depuis sa fenêtre. Il pensait à son adjointe, Riza, en se demandant si fonder une famille ne serait pas une bonne idée, quand il aperçut les deux frères Elric avancer dans la cour main dans la main.

« Ces deux gosses, marmonna t-il à voix haute, pas foutu de se décoller plus de 5secondes ! »

Si ils n'avaient pas été frères, le jeune général aurait juré qu'ils étaient amants fous amoureux. Certes ils avaient un lien qui était plus fort à cause de cette transmutation humaine raté, mais là ils exagéraient. Mustang se demanda si deux frères pouvaient réellement s'aimer d'amour.Il se promit de continuer de les observer.

« Bien, vous deux, vous allez terminer de classer mes dossiers ….s'occuper du bureau du généralissime est un privilège Ed, ajouta Roy en voyant que le blond ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester.

hmpf

sur ce, je vous laisse, je reviendrais dans quelques heures ! »

Roy claqua la porte et se rendit dans la salle d'à côté où il transmuta un amplificateur de son pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait dans son bureau.

« Quel crétin ce Mustang, grommela Ed, il me prends pour sa boniche ou quoi ?

niisan … tu l'aimes bien quand même !

il ne m'a fait qu'une remarque sur ma taille c'est vrai !

c'est normal tu as beaucoup grandi sans tes méka-greffes en acier !

tu me dépasses quand même Al … remarque je t'en veux pas tu as toujours été si gentil avec moi … mais si tu pouvais rapetisser un peu … »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il reçu un dossier dans la tête.

« Aïe Al ça va pas ? »

Ed saisit un dossier à son tour et l'envoya sur son frère.

« C'est la guerre ! »

Une heure après, rouges et haletants, les deux frères s'affalèrent côte à côté sur le sol.

« Ça c'est du sport, remarqua simplement Ed… »

Son frère acquiesça, trop essoufflé pour parler. Il appuya sa tête sur celle d'Edward pour se reposer. Ce dernier se mit à écarter doucement les mèches de cheveux d'Alphonse qui tombaient devant ses yeux. De si beaux yeux bruns.

« À quoi tu penses ed ?

à tes yeux. Je me disais que tu avais de beaux yeux ….. d'ailleurs tu es très beau ! On a bien fait de se décarcasser pour retrouver ton corps » ajouta t-il en riant

Alphonse se redressa et regarda son frère dans les yeux. Il était si prés d'Edward ! Trop prés du goût de celui-ci qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Pour son frère ? Se demanda t-il, surpris. C'est Alphonse qui lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Il ne pu pas le vérifier car le brun détourna soudainement les yeux, soutenir ce regard doré était tellement troublant qu'il commençait à se sentir mal …

« Va falloir tout ranger niisan »dit Al d'une voix éraillé, tellement occupé à cacher son trouble qu'il n'avait pas remarqué celui d'ed, tout aussi profond.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Roy avait suivi toute la scène. Désormais il ne pouvait plus laisser de place aux doutes. Les frères Elric étaient véritablement amoureux, et pouvaient gâcher leurs vies en le cachant à l'autre. Roy prit une décision. L'amour entre frères était interdit, mais pour ces gamins qui s'aimaient si fort, à en avoir mal au ventre, ne pouvait t-il pas y avoir d'exception ? « Ils ont le droit à leur part de bonheur après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré … je vais parler à Ed de ce pas...» pensa Roy en leur laissant tout de même le temps de ranger son bureau.

« Edward, quand tu auras fini de ranger ce dossier, peux tu me suivre ?demanda Roy

Que se passe t-il ? demanda le blond, surpris

viens. » dit l'alchimiste de flamme, sans plus de cérémonie.

Roy l'emmena dans sa salle privée de détente, une pièce magnifique dont il était très fier.

« Du café ?

sympa ! Le généralissime ne se refuse rien on dirait !

Edward je vais aller droit au but … tu aimes ton frère n'est ce pas ?

bien sur ! Il est ma seule famille, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde !s'écria Edward

tu es _amoureux _de lui ?

…

Edward, vous avez un lien très fort qui vous unis avec Alphonse mais il semblerait que à force de vous sauver la vie et de vous sacrifier l'un pour l'autre vous êtes tombé amoureux … votre amour n'est plus celui d'un frère vis-à-vis de son cadet mais plutôt celui d'un homme fou amoureux envers son amant !

Mais … je ne peux rien dire ni faire quoi que se soit … c'est interdit ….

les interdits Ed tu les a bravés je ne sais combien de fois et finalement tu t'en est sorti non ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé n'aurait-tu pas le droit d'être heureux ? Et si être heureux pour toi signifie pouvoir aimer ton frère sans avoir à lui cacher ton amour alors vis selon tes règles et pas celles que la société a implanté dans ta petite tête !

je …..

allez ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! » Conclut Roy en poussant Ed dans son bureau.

« Ca va pas Ed ? » demanda Alphonse, inquiet pour son frère. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son entretien avec le général, et même lorsqu'il lui avait servi son plat préféré, le blond avait grommelé un « j'ai pas faim » avant de s'asseoir sur la canapé, la tête entre les mains.

« Je … je réfléchissait.

Ed si quelque chose ne va pas dit le moi tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour t'aider !

Edward releva la tête en entendant ses paroles.

assied toi à côté de moi dit-il doucement.

Le jeune brun obéit. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à son frère quand Ed lui prit la main et se mit à la caresser. Il la porta à ses lèvres et lui embrassa le bout des doigts. Al sentit son souffle se couper. Ed lâcha soudain la main d'Alphonse, qui soupira, déçu, croyant que ce moment de tendresse avec son frère était déjà fini. Mais Ed, qui avait très bien compris la signification de ce soupir, attrapa le visage d'Al et embrassa lentement son front, ses yeux, son nez, ne se décidant toujours pas à franchir cette limite qui signifierait pas de retours possibles . Mais Al ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Prenant les devants pour une fois, il renversa Ed sur le canapé, le regarda intensément dans les yeux et l'embrasse fougueusement.

« Je t'aime niisan » entendit Al au creux de son oreille.

Le lendemain matin, Ed se réveilla enlacé dans les bras de son frère.Il embrassa ses lèvres encore chaudes et pensa qu'il venait enfin de trouver le bonheur, enfin.

Comme quoi ce crétin de Roy pouvait avoir raison !

**Voilà fin ! **


End file.
